Stay the night
by DrawingInfinity
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Ellie, who gets drunk and goes to 221B.


**Authors note**: Hello! So I be decided to make another series of one shots but this time it's Sherlock. I thought this idea was funny so I wrote it down and here's the finished product. So let me know think you think! Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock.

* * *

They knew the strange girl downstairs had odd habits. Her oddest habit, happened to be she would go out on the town drinking and end up on their couch.

On the first night they noticed, it was around 230 in the morning when it happened. The girl in question was named Eleanor, but preferred Ellie, and she was American. She moved in around 6 months ago and would just skitter away when Sherlock would appear. Whenever she seen John though, she she would smile, mumble 'hello', and go to her flat quickly.

On this night at 230 in the morning, the quiet girl from downstairs busted into 221B and shocked the duo. Her black tennis shoes were in her hands and she smiled at the two while they looked at her as though she had grown a second head. She lifted her arms smiling. "I made here with shoes! Praise The Lord! Hallelujah Hollaback!"

_Slurred words. Slightly lean when walking. No shoes._

Sherlock closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "She's severely drunk John."

The girl then stumbled into the apartment closing the door and leaning against it. She started to have a fit of giggles sliding down to the floor. She pushed her legs in front of her and fell on her side, laughed into the floor. "You guys never sleep. I was almost convinced you were vampires but You're not. You guys are good to eat garlic." She continued to laugh.

John turned to face her in his chair. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but, Why are you here?"

She turned her body so her back was on the floor. "It's boring in my apartment and you guys are like, cats. You sleep during the day and attack people's feet at night and run around and knock shit over." She started giggling again. "You guys are funny. Plus you two are the cutest non couple I know who are awake at this time of night. I like you guys."

Sherlock glared at the girl taking in her appearance. Her wavy brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, which meant she pulled it up while she was drunk. She had a plain, baggy black racer back tank on with dark blue jeans. She wasn't exactly dressed to impress someone but she was somewhat fashionable in today's standards. He could see her strapless black bra and tell she wanted to be somewhat provocative but not enough to draw tons of attention. Her make up wasn't too heavy on but just enough to give her a slight glow but maybe that was the alcohol, he couldn't really tell. She actually looked quite attractive until she ruined it.

"MY ARM FEELS LIKE A JELLY FISH." She started flailing her arm in the air. John had to turn his head away from bursting into laughter.

Sherlock stood and walked over to the girl and stared down at her. She smiled at him and started giggling. "You are quite pasty, my good sir. You need sun or spray tan. Sun being the more preferred."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You should go home."

"It's so far away though," she kicked her legs on the floor as though she was a 3 year old throwing a tantrum. "It would be pretty cool to have a boogie board and just slide down there but we don't have the proper supplies and Mrs. Hudson would not be happy."

John couldn't help but smile at the girls' random sayings. He looked at the upset Sherlock and shook his head. He walked over to stand by Sherlock and look down at the girl. "I think we should get you to bed."

Her face dropped and she now looked sad. "But I'm lonely down there. I just sit in my boring apartment and type up boring reports on my findings through the day. Tumblr has officially lost its fun and keep re watching youtube videos. Please don't make me go down there." Her eyes started to brim with tears.

John shook his at the girl. "Don't start crying. Please don't cry."

Then the tears pour from her eyes. "I can't you've upset me! I can't stop crying. It's like a waterfall of sadness. You can't just say these things to drunk females. We are the delicate gender!" She covered her face and started sobbing.

Sherlock turned away walked towards his bedroom. "Goodnight John."

John turned to Sherlock. "Really Sherlock, you're going to leave me?"

He paused for a moment, looking at the girl on the ground then at John. " Yep." He said popping the 'p' and went to his bedroom closing the door.

John looked back down at the crying, drunk girl and sighed. "How about you sleep on our couch?"

She nodded her head but didn't stop crying. He looked at the couch then back at her. "Are you able to move?"

She nodded starting to stand up but once she was on her hands and knees she slipped and feel to her stomach while started laughing. "I'm too drunk to stand."

John grabbed the girl underneath her arms and pulled her up. She was laughing and crying at the same time, which confused him. Once they stumbled their way to the couch and fell on the couch facing the wall. John grabbed a blanket off his chair and cover her with it. It seemed as soon as she snuggled into the blanket she drifted off to sleep.

John actually stared at the girl for a moment before turning the lights off and going to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning when John woke up he came into the living room and notice the young girl from last night had left. Sherlock was currently sitting in his chair texting someone on Johns phone. "She left before I woke up this morning, if you're wondering."

He nodded and walked towards the kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast. Before he could reach the fridge, there was a knock on the door. Sherlock, being who he was, ignored the knock which left John to answer the door. When John opened the door he was staring at the girl from last night but she looked much different. Yes, she changed her clothes to and plain shirt and jeans, and her hair was damp meaning she had taken a shower, but it was her presence that changed. She looked quiet and soft instead of bubbly and bright. She shoved and basket into John, which he looked down at . The basket was warm and wrapped in a white napkin.

"I made you biscuits as a 'sorry I was drunk and committed a B&E in your apartment' gift." She looked at the floor the whole time then spun on her heel to leave John at the door.

He looked up from the basket and seen her leaving. "Wait. What's your name?"

When she turned to look at him, he couldn't help but completely freeze when her big brown eyes gazed at him. "My name is Ellie."

John smiled at her. "Thank you Ellie."

She started to get antsy and turned to run back to her apartment. John then took the biscuits into the kitchen after closing the door. Sherlock peered over at him wondering if he would eat one first. John unwrapped the napkin and the smell of the biscuits made his mouth water. He held one and took a bite, groaned at the taste. "She can get plastered and come to our flat anytime she would like as long as she brought biscuits the next morning."

Sherlock jumped up and tried a biscuit for himself. Once he swallowed his first bite he grabbed two more and sat in his chair again. The girl, Ellie, was a bit annoying but Sherlock had to admit John was right. She would be allowed back if she brought these biscuits.

Sadly for the two of them. She would do just that.


End file.
